Lineage
by The-Vestigial-Halo
Summary: Usushiogakure survived the raids and grew on, gaining a place with the other 5 hidden villages as a 6th Great Village. With more Uzumaki it makes sense that traits that denote the head clan would be identified. Rinnegan, Though not common place is a doujutsu connected to the Uzumaki clan. Uzushio's strong alliance with Konoha practically ensured some type of clan interbreeding. AU


**AN: **Okay as of right now i have no idea where this is going.

This was really just meant as a test run to see if there's anyone that would read this, which is why its so short. The actually first chapter will be posted more then likely by tomorrow if this gets good feedback~

Alright lets jump right in.

* * *

**Lineage: Prologue**

**Summary: Usushiogakure survived The raids and grew on, gaining a place with the other main 5 hidden villages as a 6th Great Village. With more Uzumaki it makes sense that traits that denote the head clan would be identified. Rinnegan, Though not common place is a doujutsu connected to the Uzumaki clan. Uzushio's strong alliance with Konoha practically ensured some type of clan interbreeding. Could that affect the sons of two martyr 'Uzumaki' Clansmen?But who would have thought the most powerful clan in all of Uzu would generate not only one, but two miracles in genetics. Of course it wasn't without the right mix of lineage. **

* * *

It was common knowledge throughout the 6 Great Hidden Villages that Minato Namikaze's mother was a Daughter of the Shodai Hokage and his father was A powerful Namikaze from Uzushio.

But who were Kushina's Parents?

Not many people in Konohagakure or Uzushiogakure really knew. In fact Kushina herself only knew her mother, a brilliant and skilled but poor Uzumaki of Senju descent.

Her father however was actually a Hyuuga.

It was meant to be kept a secret. Reason being he was not only from an extremely high strung and strict clan but he was in extremely high standing. If it got out that he'd had a child with a woman outside of the clan it would more than likely be cause enough to out him of his position and more, shun him in the eyes of his kinsmen.

Indeed Hiashi Hyuuga was in a seriously tricky situation.

This fact didn't stop his relationship however, the evidence of this in Kushina her self.

As are her sons.

The burden of twins wasn't something neither Kushina's body or her jinchuuriki seal, regardless of her Uzumaki longevity, could bare. She managed to survive long enough to hold her sons, But soon lost the battle to maintain her connection to the living world. That being said a heart broken Minato fought ferociously and killed the masked man later to be revealed as his former student coming away from the battle gravely injured. In the a last stitch effort he used his quickly approaching death to reseal the fox to prevent further casualties. He valiantly gave his life in order to protect his home and the last thing he held dear.

His Family.

Naruto, their eldest by about a minute, despite his classic Namikaze blonde hair was born with strong Uzumaki trademarks like enhanced sensing, endless supplies of chakra and healing abilities, he was even able to control chakra chains like his mother. An Uzumaki through and through, He even possessed the Rinnegan, activated from birth.

With the added power of the Yang half of the Kyuubi gifted by his late father, he was literally destined to become a god among mortals.

But what about his younger twin Menma? His thick dark hair and quiet disposition concealed his potential. Born with heterochromia, His Uzumaki red and Namikaze blue were his only defining feature. Had the two boys not been twins, the hidden villages would have expected infidelity. Little did either know that Menma would truly prove himself to be his parents son.

His kenjutsu skills were unmatched and he grew to become a mighty capable strategic genius at age 6, even challenging the young protegees of the Nara clan with his mind full of imagined battle plans and progression in the art of deduction.

His intellect and rationality complemented his brothers brute strength. Naruto was always wild and free, running in head first and talking big game. Luckily he had the sheer natural born talent to back up his words and excel drastically in his private preparatory genin training. With Menma keeping him at least semi-focused, they made the perfect team.

Menma considered himself not only the moderator for his brother, but he liked to play the side kick character. The right hand man. Always involved and crucial to the situation, but not immensely crucial. It was a niche he was completely content in and was honored to fill.

Naruto, of course, amassed much more attention and praise in comparison to his brother due to his obvious visage and more tangible power. Not to mention his more friendly and outgoing personality. Menma didn't mind that fact one bit, he was happy that Naruto was the one more 'gifted' of the two. It left him less in the center of attention and that was just the way he liked it. Of course that didn't mean he was without his attention. He and his brother were the princes of both their parents home villages, bouncing back and forth between them their entire lives being the known sons of the late Yondaime Hokage and the second Usushio Jinchuuriki of the Nine tales.

His preferences did pushed him to develop a tendency to be more sneaky than his brother, only in a subtle way. He'd grown accustomed to tricking his anbu guards and wondering out of the village at night to get away from his fame.

On the night before the twin's were to participate with that years shinobi academy classes' official promotion to genin, Menma slipped up and fell directly into hands of an unknown high ranked criminal presumably out for revenge against his father. helpless, scared and bleeding, It was then that he awakened his form of the Rinnegan. A new mixture of The Byakugan and the Rinnegan. That's not the only thing the situation triggered however. the new addition of thick whisker marks alike to his brothers engraved across his face to accompany the protruding veins characteristic of the Byakugan. A 'fresh' seal burning its way across his left side and back alerted him to a present from his father.

Sweet, quiet, little Menma, the jinchuuriki of half of the great foxes chakra and the wielder of a new, unbeknownst Kekkei Genkai.


End file.
